1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery may be discharged and recharged, unlike a primary battery, which may not be recharged. Among secondary batteries, small secondary batteries may be used for high-technology electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile telephones, laptop computers, and camcorders. Large secondary batteries may be used for, e.g., driving motors of electric or hybrid vehicles. Because it is desirable for the capacity of the secondary battery to increase while a volume of the secondary battery is limited, development of secondary batteries having high capacity and small volume is desirable.